


Clan Marvellous Bonus Chapters

by BloodyMary, Shanxara



Series: Clan Mar-Vellous [7]
Category: Marvel Comics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 17:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16202357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyMary/pseuds/BloodyMary, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanxara/pseuds/Shanxara
Summary: Random texts - letters, outtakes and whatever - that belong into our Clan Marvellous setting, but have no room in the main stories or Interludes.





	1. Anelle's Letter

Dear Mar-Vell,

The great Skrull philosopher Ch'trr said that those who apologize do not have the squizik – I guess one might translate it as spine for solids – to stand up for having made the strong choices.

I never really intended to make choices of strength. Therefore I am not refraining from saying “I am sorry.” I apologize for what I did to you and for the pain I will cause you now.

When we knew each other, I used you. I wanted to do something my father would never approve of, I wanted to prove that I can make my own way, forge my own path and that I am not bound by his idiotic prejudices.

When they brought you to me, I gave you a choice, but now, after all this time, I realise it was no choice. I had all the power and you had none. While I certainly wouldn’t have been in the position to cause your friends harm, because in my father’s court I was an ornament and nothing else, you had no way to know.

I apologise for not seeing this. And yet, all this pales in comparison to what I will do to you now, when it is too late for everything.

You have a son. I didn’t know it was even possible, but I conceived a child. While he has the power to change shape, he is like a solid in being born a fully formed person, a boy. Since there was no way to raise him among Skrulls I sent him and his nursemaid to safety. If you wished to find him, you would know how to.

I am sorry that you likely will not be able to meet him. What you have been given, is a paltry price for the liberties I took and the life I denied you out of fear for my own reputation.

I am not strong. I have no squizik. I was a child trying to prove my independence.

I ask forgiveness, yet I cannot forgive myself.

 

Anelle


	2. ATTN

To: [baron.zemo@gmail.com](mailto:baron.zemo@gmail.com)

From: [dr.victor.van.doom@latveria.gov.lv](mailto:dr.victor.van.doom@latveria.gov.lv)

Subject: ATTN

I´m writing to you to express my great frustration with your pathetic attempt at solving a problem slightly more complex than tying your own shoes. I am aware that a second-rate amateur like you may not grasp the intricacies of inter-dimensional physics, but this is no excuse to meddle in them.

I have spent the last few days trying to stop Captain Mar-Vell’s progeny from destroying the Darkforce Dimension and several other dimensions, including ours. A problem, I have been informed you have tried to deal with by sweeping it under the rug, to use a metaphor. I do hope it’s not too complex and you are capable of understanding such a literary device.

In the future, kindly refrain from attempting anything like this and stick to puzzles that are adequate to your intellectual level. I recommend “Where is Waldo?”

Dr Victor van Doom

PS: This “being a super-hero” thing that you have unsuccessfully attempted in the past, only to end it in acts of grand self-sabotage? It’s quite simple. Do not try to take over the world. Accept that people will be wary of you. Do your thing. It only goes to show that you are inferior to Doom in every aspect.

Perhaps, next time, instead of attempting to save the world, which will inevitably fail and end in you apprehended, your reputation as an unstable nimrod with daddy issues cemented so firmly one could build a palace upon it, you will instead do what even a being of such meagre intellect as you ought to be capable of: call Doom and paint a picture of the scary mean people. With your fingers, as I’m quite certain you are not competent enough to operate a paintbrush without poking out some important bit.


	3. The Unit

The unit knows that they won’t fool the hybrid for long. But that’s not the point. The point is to fool the hybrid and whoever came with her long enough for Dr E-Vee and Prime Minister Zarek to escape. The unit will do their best to achieve the end.

“Mother?” the hybrid says, the tone of her voice indicating worry. Good, as long as she’s emotional, she won’t be paying attention to details. “Mother, wait. Father is here.”

The unit doesn’t frown—that would not be in character, that much they know. But they stop, because that seems to be the appropriate reaction. Dr E-Vee and Minister Zarek said that the Eternal reacted with guilt and fear to the idea of meeting Mar-Vell, so the unit will mimic this.

“Your father?” they ask, their voice trembling.

“You don’t have to talk with him,” the hybrid says quickly.

The unit hears voices—a woman and a man. The woman wants to blow up the asteroid base, while the man says that the hybrid heard the Eternal. The unit will need to stall them or redirect their attention.

They follow the hybrid over the corner, and observe. There’s Eros of Titan—an empath. This is an unexpected difficulty. The woman is an unknown, though the unit tentatively classifies her as a Kree traditionalist, based on her mask. Rare, in a pink, but not unheard of. Then, there is Mar-Vell, traitor and former captain of the Colonial Vanguard. He is watching the unit with the same expression most soldiers wear when they are on duty.

“We need to leave,” the unit says, deciding that this will be the most plausible for a traumatized person. “Please, we need to leave.”

The pink woman continues watching the unit in silence. Mar-Vell remains unmoved. Eros of Titan appears to be confused.

“Elysius?” he asks. “What’s wrong with you?”

He must be sensing the disjoint between the unit’s muted emotions and what the real Elysius would have felt. The realization brings fear with it. The unit tenses, knowing that they will have to fight in a moment.

“It’s not Elysius,” Mar-Vell states.

“W-what?” the unit asks to buy themselves time. They can see that Eros of Titan is not fooled anymore, and the hybrid is also starting to think.

The unit decides to act. Mar-Vell is not wearing negabands, which means he’s the logical target. The unit tries to strangle him, knowing that the others will hesitate to attack them, as long as they have Mar-Vell.

Mar-Vell twists in their grip—the unit recognizes one of the standard maneuvers to get out of the grip they’d put him in. They fall, letting the useless disguise morph back to their base form. They rise.

“That was a mistake,” the hybrid says, aggression both in her posture and voice.

Mar-Vell’s hand had been moving when the unit fell. He didn’t rise fully—instead he’s kneeling on one knee, his arm extended.

The gun fires. The unit has no time-

**Author's Note:**

> This is the letter Mar-Vell mentions in the main story, the one Anelle sent to him on his deathbed. 
> 
> Make of it what you will.


End file.
